Know Longer Pretending
by scarypen
Summary: Tony finally admits to Ziva that he wants to take a chance on them!


**I do not own NCIS or any of the characters in this story! **

_**Know Longer Pretending**_

**Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo sits at his desk appearing to stare at his keyboard. In reality he is watching his partner work frantically at her computer. **

**Since their first words they have had this unresolved sexual tension building up between them. Tony knows that it is inevitable that they will have sex eventually but it needs to be soon or he will explode.**

**He has never waited so long for anyone before! It has been three and half years and he fears that the moment has passed and he may not be able to get it back.**

**Ziva cannot be charmed. The only way is to stand before her naked and vulnerable and then she will come to him. With her I won't have to be romantic just raw honest emotion is all she will accept. They have shared to many painful memories to pretend with her. She has always seen thru my act anyway! We are a lot alike! Ziva hides behind cold emotion and I behind jokes and sarcasm. I know that we are soul mates but I have never had the courage to acknowledge it before. **

**She says that we are not inevitable but I know that I will not leave this earth before we become lovers for real this time. It feels like time is running out! If I just come out with it she will be suspicious. We cannot keep going like this yet I seem unable to make the first move. Just when things seem to be going in the right direction I do something to mess it up! Quickly before I change my mind!**

"**Ziva do you want to go for a drink after work?"**

**I said it! I said something. Anything. Just do it DiNozzo!**

"**Sure Tony! McGee do you want to join us at the bar?"**

**I glare at McGee, trying to get the message across!**

"**Yeah, er no thanks Ziva, I have dinner plans!"**

"**Looks like it will be just us, maybe we could talk you know?"**

"**About?"**

"**Anything! We haven't spent much time catching up lately!"**

"**Alright! I will meet you there at 2100."**

**Tony heaves a sigh of relief!**

**_______________________________________________________**

**That evening in a booth at the back of a candlelit lounge surrounded by other couples Tony and Ziva sit enjoying the sultry jazz singer.**

"**This is a really nice place Tony! Thanks for suggesting we go somewhere other than the local navy bar."**

"**I have something important I want to talk to you about."**

"**Is it serious!"**

"**Yes, I think so!"  
**

"**Tony?"**

"**Do you remember when we first met and the sparks that were flying?"**

"**We have always had that attraction between us."**

"**Are we ever going to do something about it?"**

"**Are you ready to?"**

"**Look Ziva I know that it will have to be different than anything that I have ever experienced before. I am not taking this lightly, I have been thinking about it a lot and I want to try being with you!"**

**Ziva looks into Tony's eyes as if searching for a sign that he is serious.**

"**What do you say David?"**

"**I don't know what to say! You know that I am attracted to you.**

**But I will not disrespect myself by being in a relationship that is based on only sex."**

"**Straight up Ziva, I want my best friend to be my lover! Are you up for that?"**

"**Tony I have had sex with men that I liked and respected before and it always leads nowhere."**

"**WHY?"**

"**Probably the same reason why you have not had many serious girlfriends. To love someone you have to risk getting hurt and I do not handle that well."**

"**So your answer is no."**

"**Let's try spending time together outside the office doing things we both enjoy and see how that goes?"**

"**Are you seriously going to give me a chance? Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! You will not regret this!"**

"**We have a lot to lose if this doesn't work."**

"**That is what has been holding me back for so long but I realized that we are in to deep already to not give it a chance."**

"**Let's go for a walk, I need some air."**

**Hand in hand the partners walk along the lit path along the river.**

"**This feels strange like we are doing everything in reverse. We have been through so many hard things together already and now we are going back and doing the fun stuff!"**

"**Tony I don't expect things to change that much between us as we are a close as most married people are already. We spend nearly everyday together, we trust each other with our lives and we have eye sex everyday." **

**Gulp! "Married?"**

"**That's not what I was trying to say just that except for the sex part we have pretty much done it all already."**

"**Well David, I am up for anything you want to do except some of that Ninja assassin stuff. **

**You are a great cook and I am a Great eater!"**

"**Our first date will be dancing, I love to dance!"**

"**I have seen you dance and you are a pro, I will probably step on your toes."**

"**Tony, we will argue just like we do now. I will challenge you if I think I am right and you are wrong!"**

"**I know that Sweet Cheeks, that's why I like you so much. I never have to worry about hurting your feelings like most woman. 100% honesty okay?" **

"**I am glad we had this talk because I couldn't take it much longer!"**

"**Here's to friends becoming lovers!" **

**Ziva touches Tony face putting her hands in his hair and drawing his head down so their lips could touch for the very first time without pretending! The Sparks Fly!!!!!!!!!!! See you in the morning my Little Hairy Butt! **


End file.
